This invention relates to a novel emergency key.
Because of the increasing concern for security, locks and keys play an increasingly important part in the way we live. Whereas formerly houses, apartments and automobiles were left unlocked, it is now essential that all doors be securely looked at all times.
However, it is very common for an individual to forget or misplace a key. Various methods have been suggested in the past to remedy this situation, such as leaving extra keys with neighbors or friends or hiding keys under doormats or under automobile fenders. Such practices are, however, generally unsatisfactory.
One object of the present invention is to provide an energency key which is worn as a ring or finger ornament until there is need for its use.